My One and Only
by rainieForest
Summary: Usagi looked at her friends one more time before the Ginzuishou shattered into a million of pieces and disappeared.The monitor which showed Usagi’s heartbeat stopped beeping. R
1. Chapter 1

**My One and Only**

"Why would okaa-san want milk at this hour?" Usagi wondered while crossing the street, "Its 10 pm already. What store would still be opened? I swear, sometimes she scares me."

While deep in thought, Usagi, didn't see the car coming towards her before is was too late.

-----------------------------------------------------

She could hear voices: 7 women and 2 little girls, asking and crying for her to open her eyes. She could hear and older woman's voice crying and a man soothing her. They left.

"Who are they?" She wondered.

"Usako, please wake up," a man's voice said quietly and softly. By the pet name he called her, Usagi guessed her was her boyfriend or something.

-----------------------------------------------------

She was in a dark room, sitting in a chair. Just then a bright light appeared along with a woman with knee length dark green eyes. She had on a sailor fuku, with a dark green skirt, a bow, and a staff taller than she was.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, "Where am I?"

"I am sorry this happened to you Princess," the woman said sadly instead.

"Princess?"

"I did not know this was going to happen until it was too late."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space and a guardian to you, Princess Serenity. I came here to tell you that your mother and Destiny have given you another chance of life but to do that, you must die in your world. But you get to choose between the new world and your old one. You only have 3 months to decide or you'll be lost in eternal darkness, forever. Ja Usagi. I have to go now."

"Ja."

-----------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, Usagi was gaining conscious. She was also hearing voices: a girl who sounded about her age and an older woman's.

"Who is she Kaede-sama?" The girl asked.

"I don't know Kagome. The villagers found her a week ago," The older woman replied.

"But don't they care that she's a youkai?"

"Apparently they said when they found her; she was surrounded by a silver light coming down from the Moon. They believe she may be a Goddess. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a normal human by the way she looks but the ears and tail proved me wrong. I have never heard of a demon or human ever being protected by the Moon's rays."

"Wa sugoi. That's a cool story. You said the Moon's rays right?"

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"Well, in school we're learning about the people of the Moon. I think they are called Lunarians or something like that. Anyways, well there were 3 of the most powerful beings in the whole Universe. They are The Goddess Selene, Queen Selenity, and the Tsuki no Hime, Princess Serenity. Legend has it that they have a very powerful jewel, even stronger than the Shinkon Jewel, called the Ginzuishou and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, the world would be in Chaos."

"I heard of that Legend and it is true. Princess Kaguya, the very one you and fought before was Queen Selenity herself. She came to Earth a Millennium ago and took an Inu Youkai for a lover. She went back home later on and found herself pregnant and was very happy. She planned on telling her lover the news but she heard of her lover's death and started to hate the Earth. Rumors had said that when her baby was born, Queen Selenity had changed the appearance of her baby, who was named Serenity. The only ones who knew of the princess's real appearance is the Queen and a sensei named Sailor Pluto."

"So, what are you saying?" Kagome asked. Before Lady Kaede could answer, the beautiful silver hair youkai groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------

Usagi opened her eyes and saw a girl about her age with long black hair and blue eyes. She was in a white and green school uniform, which Usagi found quite familiar but also strange at the same time.

She began to sit up but with much difficulty considering that her head was spinning.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked when she finally found her voice.

"You're in Lady Kaede's village," the girl replied pointing an old woman sitting down by the wall of the little house.

"Are you alright, my child?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine," Usagi replied, "But um….who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Kagome and you already know that's Lady Kaede. She's a priestess," Kagome said smiling, "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Just then Usagi realized she herself didn't even remember her own name, "Um…"

"Are you sure you're all right?" Kagome asked concerned.

Ignoring her, Usagi tried to remember what the strange woman in her dream had called her, "She said Princess Serenity at first but then she called me Usagi."

"Um…My name is Serenity but you can call me Usagi," She finally answered.

After getting to know each other, Kagome and Usagi went to take a bath.

"Kagome," Usagi said when they left the house; "You're not from around here are you?"

"No. I'm from the future."

"Then how and why are you here?"

"It's very silly…" So on their way, Kagome explained everything to Usagi, who listened to very word.

When they got to the hot spring, Usagi saw her reflection and screamed. There, instead of normal ears like she thought she had, was a pair of pointy ears.

"What's wrong?!" Kagome asked, "Do you see something?!"

"My ears are pointy!" Usagi cried, "How?! What happened?!"

"Usagi, it's normal for a youkai to have ears like that. You're an Inu Youkai remember?"

"I'm a demon?"

"Hai. You even have a fluffy tail to go with your ears. It's really cute."

"Cute?"

"Hai. Now, you have to calm down ok?"

"Hai." After calming down, Usagi asked about Inuyasha, who Kagome had told her about earlier.

"Well, Inuyasha's a Inu youkai too but he's half–demon. You see, his mother is human and his father is a full blooded youkai. Inuyasha also has full blooded brother name Sesshoumaru."

"How is his brother a full blooded youkai?"

"They have different mothers."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Inuyasha and I travel with 4 other friends: Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango's pet Kirara."

"Wow. Will I get to meet them?"

"Hai. They'll be back in a couple of days."

"I hope they'll like me."

"Don't worry. You may be a youkai but you're nice. I'm sure they'll like you."

"Arigato Kagome."

"You're welcome Usagi."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, could not get that damn scent out of his castle. Ever since a week ago, that scent wouldn't leave him alone. He was just out in his garden watching Rin play tag with Jekken, when a bright silver flash appeared. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared, leaving a scent that no human could have. And ever since then that scent's been around and it seems like it was only him that could smell it.

Finally deciding that the pleasant scent had been around long enough, Sesshoumaru left his castle, following the scent that came from the south, from where his half - blood brother Inuyasha lives. Cursing, he still went, vowing to destroy whoever the scent belonged to, along with Inuyasha.

Two days later, Sesshoumaru came to a clearing, close to the Priestess's village. He then heard running coming towards him. Thinking it was a youkai who's got a death wish, Sesshoumaru got ready to unleash his sword.

-----------------------------------------------------

Usagi was by the river near the village getting water when she heard a twig snapped behind her. Turning around she saw a white cat - look – alike with two tails.

"Hi," Usagi greeted smiling, "Are you lost koneko-chan?"

Instead of answering, the kitten ran away.

"Oh wait!" Usagi cried and ran after it.

She saw the kitten jump into a clearing and she jumped also. Landing on her feet gracefully, she saw the kitten had stopped running. It was growling at someone in front of it.

Looking up slowly, Usagi saw a man with long white hair and golden eyes. He was extremely handsome, standing there watching her. He, like her, also has pointy ears. He was Inu youkai. On his forehead was a blue left turned crescent moon. Usagi could feel her face blushing deep red.

Sesshoumaru stared at the female youkai that was chasing the Two – Tail. She has the scent of a youkai and a Goddess mixed together, it was the same scent that had been irritating him for the past week.

"So this is the one," he thought, "She seems powerful. The silver aura around her reminds me of the moon's raze."

He was still watching her. Long silver blond hair in a weird hairstyle and silver eyes with tents of blue. She was wearing a white kimono with pink sakura petals. What surprised him the most was that she had a golden up turn crescent moon on her forehead, like someone he knew a long time ago.

"Who are you onna?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

"Usagi sir," the girl replied smiling, "What's your name? And do you know this kitten?"  
"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. This Two–Tails, belongs to Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" She then gasped, "Oh no! I'm late. I have to go and meet Kagome! Sayonara Sesshoumaru-san! Come one koneko–chan, we have to go now!" With that they left, leaving a very amused Lord of the Western Lands.

When the two got to the village, Usagi saw Kagome yelling at a guy in a fire rat red outfit. He has long white hair and two fluffy dog ears at the sides of his head.

"Kagome-chan!!" Usagi called, "Gomen nasai!!"

-----------------------------------------------------

In another dimension, the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, and the Tsukino family were in the hospital room where the body of the comatose Tsukino Usagi laid in bed.

"Usagi, please wake up," Shingo, Usagi's little brother, begged crying, "Please, I promise to never make fun of you anymore."

When the Tsukinos left a few hours later, Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, told the other Senshis about Queen Selenity's plan about Usagi.

"Why would she do that?" Mamoru asked, "We were supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together."

"I'm sorry my Prince but it looks likes you are not the Princess's soul mate. 1000 years ago, you and Usagi-hime were to be married. But before that, Usagi had ran away to Earth and had fallen in love with a Inu youkai name Sesshoumaru. She was there for a month before she came back. On the day of her 17th birthday, a dark Queen name Beryl of the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon because she wanted the Ginzuishou and killed everyone. You know the rest."

"So you are saying that all of our memories from the past were lies?" Ami asked.

"Yes but Usagi–hime is still the Princess, you are still her Senshis, and Mamoru is still the Earth Prince. The future will just be a little different."

"So Usako is going to stay in the past with this Sesshoumaru?" Mamoru asked.

"If she chooses to then yes she will. Usagi-hime has 3 months to decide before she is lost to the darkness for an eternity."

"Oh my kami," Makoto gasped.

"Can you send one of us to protect koneko?" Haruka asked.

"I can but Usagi–hime won't remember who you are."

"You mean, koneko is wondering around in an unknown world by herself with no memories?!" Haruka cried angrily, "Why would you do that to her?!"

Haruka was ready to kill the Senshi of Time and Space but Setsuna said, "She's staying with new friends she met. They will help her."

"But what about us?" Hotaru asked, "We're Usagi-mama's friends and Senshis. We're supposed to protect her."

"I know that Hotaru-chan but Queen Selenity had arranged it. I can't do anything to stop it. Gomen nasai."

"But what about Rini and Crystal Tokyo?"

"Rini will still be born but Mamoru would not be the father. As for Crystal Tokyo, it won't exist. You are welcome to go back to your lives as before you became the Senshis and Tuxedo Mask. Or you can stay and protect our world, without the help from Sailor Moon."

-----------------------------------------------------

A very worried Kagome made Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara go look for the missing silver blond hair girl. Inuyasha came back complaining that why should he go look for some girl while they still had to look for the Shinkon Jewel shards.

Kagome was too busy yelling at him to notice that Usagi had come back.

"Kagome-chan!" she called, "Gomen nasai!"

Kagome turned and ran towards Usagi and gave her a tight hug.

"Where have you been?!" Kagome cried, "I was so worried!"

"Gomen. I saw this koneko and chased her into a clearing and met this really handsome Inu youkai name…."

"Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha cried.

"Hai. How'd you know?"

"Usagi, this is Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is his older brother," Kagome explained.

"So your Inuyasha, "Usagi said, "So this koneko belongs to you then. Sesshoumaru-san said she was."

"She doesn't belong to Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling, "Kirara belongs to Sango."

"Oh. Well its nice to meet you Inuyasha. I am Usagi."

"Feh."

"Huh?"

"Just ignore him. He's always so rude."

"Oh. Alright then."

"Kagome!" I little fox youkai cried. He jumped into Kagome's arms, "We couldn't find this Usagi anywhere. We're sorry." Miroku and Sango came back as well. They went looking with Shippo.

"It's alright," Kagome said, "Usagi already came back. Usagi, meet Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Guys, this is Usagi."

"Hello minna-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. I've heard so many wonder stories about you." Usagi bowed in greeting.

"My, aren't you beautiful," Miroku said taking Usagi's hand, "Can I ask you a question? May you bear my child?"

Usagi flushed red. Before she could reply, Sango knocked Miroku away.

"Sorry about that," Sango said smiling, "It's nice to you me Usagi."

"It's alright and it's nice to meet you too Sango."

They all headed back to the village.

"Usagi, where are you from?" Sango asked, "From what I noticed, there aren't that many Inu youkais."

"Well actually, I don't know. The villagers found me by the river unconscious."

"You can't remember anything?" Miroku asked.

"Hai. But I'm not so worried. There must be a reason why I don't remember and that's I ended up here out of all places."

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was in his studies, thinking about Usagi.

"Why does she looks so much like Serenity?" He kept wondering, "She can't be her. Serenity died 500 years ago. But her appearance….it's the exact same as Serenity. Can this onna really be my Serenity?"

"Master Sesshoumaru!" A little girl called running into the room, "Look at what I picked for you! It's flowers!"

"Human! You must've bother Lord Sesshoumaru while he is working!" A green look-alike frog cried running in after the 7 year old girl.

"But Master Jekken, I wanted to give my flowers to Master Sesshoumaru."

"It's alright Jekken," Sesshoumaru said and took the flowers from Rin, "Now, off you go."

Smiling happily, Rin ran off to go play somewhere else with Jekken following behind.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wanting to know if the Inu youkai he met 1 few days ago was his dead beloved, Sesshoumaru left for Lady Kaede's village.

On his way, he remembered the first time he set eyes on the Moon Princess, though he didn't know she was the Moon Princess until she told him later on.

Flash Back, 500 Years Ago

20 year old Sesshoumaru walked in his father's garden. His father had just told him that he was in love with a human and that the human was having a baby.

Shocked beyond belief, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just walked out of the room. Hearing from Jekken that his father had left to go see the birth of his second child, Sesshoumaru went out into the garden to think. Just as he was about to sit on a bench, a bright white light appeared and then disappeared. After unshielding his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw a girl about the age of 16 or so standing in front of him. She was wearing a long white dress with puffy white sleeves. Golden looped circles were on the chest part. The dress was tight and fit the girl's for perfectly and from the waist down, it flared outward.

The girl was remarkably beautiful with pale milky skin, and big silver blue eyes and long silver hair that was up in buns with streamers all the way down just a little past her knees. This tiny girl, about 5 foot only, was staring at Sesshoumaru in awe, in which letting him see her up turn crescent moon on her forehead.

The girl walked up to Sesshoumaru, not even scared, and smiled.

"Hello," she said softly, "I'm Serenity, what is your name?"

Sesshoumaru was about to tell the girl his name when he realized that she was human. Remembering his father, Sesshoumaru instead glared at Serenity with all his hate.

Not at least affected by the glare, Serenity just kept smiling. She noticed how handsome this quite guy was. His hair was white and long, almost to his knees and has gold eyes. He has pointy ears, which surprised her at first but got over it. He also has two purple strips on both of his cheeks and also a blue right turned crescent moon on his forehead.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" She asked politely.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied flatly.

He turned away and was about to walk back to the castle when the girl cried out. Turned around, he saw Jekken staring at Serenity who was crouched down with her hands on her head. She was shivering.

"Master Sesshoumaru, who is this human?" The frog-alike demon asked.

"I don't know."

Jekken took a step closer to the frightened girl and she cried out again. She ran towards Sesshoumaru and held onto him, crying.

"Please, help me," she said through her sobs, Ï have no where to go and that thing is scary."

"How dare you plead to Master Sesshoumaru for help human!" Jekken said, "And I am not a thing, I am a Toad Demon!"

"Jekken quiet down," Sesshoumaru said, "Human, how did you get into my father's garden. What was that bright light that appeared before you came?"

Realizing that the green thing was with the white hair guy, Serenity relaxed a little.

"First of all, I told you my name already. It's Serenity," Serenity said, "And that bright light was my transportation. It works by taking me to the safest place for me to be in. And it took me here because I ran away from home."

"And where is this home of yours?" Jekken asked.

Having to think of a background, Serenity was quiet for a moment but not long enough to have Sesshoumaru and Jekken get suspicious. She remembered her friend.

"I was force by my mother to become a Priestess so I ran away," Serenity replied.

"Priestess you say. Then wouldn't you have known that I am an Inu youkai and that Jekken is a Toad Demon?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused by the tiny girl who was still holding onto his arm.

"Um… well..." Just then lightening and thunder was heard causing Serenity to cry out again. Her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm tightened as she held onto him.

End of Flash Back

Sesshoumaru smiled at the memory. He never would've have guess that he would become Lord Sesshoumaru that same night or that her would have fallen in lover with Serenity. He didn't remember if he was even sad about the death of his father either because Serenity was there to cheer him up, even if he didn't want her company.

Serenity ended up staying with him for a month before she confessed her feelings for him and who she really was.

Flash Back

Serenity walked into Sesshoumaru's new studies nervously. Seeing her, Sesshoumaru could already feel the days stress leave him, and he had to smile. But he then noticed her nervous expression.

"What's wrong Serenity?" He asked concerned.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, I have to tell you something very important," Serenity replied seriously.

"Go ahead," Serenity nodded but she still looked nervous.

"Sesshoumaru–kun, I….I….I lo..."

"What is it?"

"I love…I love…you Sesshoumaru-kun." Without waiting for an answer, Serenity ran to him and kissed him with all her passion. Sesshoumaru was shocked at first but then responded back. When they pulled away, Serenity was blushing red.

"Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Serenity was so happy she kissed him again. She then remembered something else that's been bugging her all month. She pulled away from him and stared at him.

"I have something else to tell you, my love."

"What is it now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have to go back home."

"What?!"

"I know it's a bit shocking to tell you this after confessing my feelings, but I could feel my mother's pain of me running away. I hope you understand."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. Just when he thought his life was going to get better, the love of his life was leaving.

"I understand," he finally said after some thinking, "You may go but promise me that you will come back to me."

"I promise Sesshoumaru–kun," Serenity said hugging him tight, "I love you forever and ever."

"I love you too."

That night, Serenity was preparing to go back home. After telling Sesshoumaru and Jekken that she was the Moon Princess Serenity, she packed the kimonos that Sesshoumaru bought her, and called the Moon to take her back home.

"I love you Sesshoumaru**–**kun," Serenity said kissing him one more time passionately. Not wanting her to go, Sesshoumaru circled her waist with his arm and his long white tail.

"I'll be waiting," he said when they pulled away and Serenity nodded.

She turned to Jekken and kissed his cheek, "Bye Jekken. Take care, ok?"

"Yes Mistress," Jekken replied blushing.

Serenity kissed Sesshoumaru one more time before stepping into the Moon's ray.

"Bye my love," Serenity said smiling, though you can see the tears that were falling from her beautiful silver blues eyes, "Sayonara."

"Sayonara," Sesshoumaru said as Serenity and ray disappeared.

End of Flask Back

"She never came back," Sesshoumaru thought, "She died before she could."

-----------------------------------------------------

When Sesshoumaru got to Kaede's Village, he sensed Inuyasha and the others in the forest. Walking in the village, Sesshoumaru followed the scent of Usagi. He saw her in front of him a few minutes later. Everything about them was the same. Same beautiful silver hair, same bright eyes, and that same smile. It always warms Sesshoumaru's heart when Serenity smiles at hime. Not a day has gone by that he doesn't think about her and her heart warming smile.

"Sesshoumaru–san," Usagi smiles at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Oh? What for?"

"I have some questions to ask you."

"Alright. Follow me." Nodding, Sesshoumaru followed Usagi to a small house. They went inside and Usagi got the tea ready while Sesshoumaru waited in another room.

"So Sesshoumaru–san," Usagi said once she sat down in front of him with a try of 2 cups and a tea pot, "What were those questions?"

"I was wondering, where did you come from?"

"I don't know. The villagers found me unconscious by the river."

"Oh."

"I have dreams though. About me on the moon with 4 other girls my own age dressed in sailor fukus. I was in a beautiful white dress."

"Usagi, is that your real name?"

"I'm not sure. In my dreams, the girls called me Princess Serenity but before I woke up and found myself in Kaede's house, a woman called me Usagi and I just stuck with it. Why do you ask?"

"This woman, what does she look like? Do you still remember?"

"Well, let me see. I think she had long dark hair, cobalt eyes, and was wearing a sailor fuku with a purple skirt and bow too. I think that's it."

Sesshoumaru remembered the day he found out Serenity had died. That very same woman came and told me.

Flash Back

A week had passed since Serenity had left. Sesshoumaru was still waiting for her to come back.

Sesshoumaru was in his garden when a bright light appeared. Thinking it was Serenity, he ran towards it.

So sure that it was Serenity, her was surprised to see a woman of 22 years standing in front of him in a sailor fuku with dark green bows and skirt.

"Are you Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"Hai. Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the gates of Time and Princess Setsuna of Pluto at your service. I came to you with bad news of Princess Serenity."

"Serenity? What happened to her? She promised to come back to me."

"I am sorry but last night, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by an evil Queen name Beryl. Everyone died, including Serenity–hime. The only one alive was Queen Selenity, Serenity's mother, and her two cat guardians, Luna and Artemis. The Queen used her last strength to send everyone 1000 years into the future.

Before Serenity dies, she told me to tell you she loves you with all her heart and that she will find a way back to you. I am sorry for telling you this."

Sesshoumaru was in shock. He didn't know what to say when one thing came to mind, "This Beryl, where is she? I will kill her."

"Queen Beryl was locked away by my Queen. She is not dead though. I have something else to tell you. Before Serenity–hime came to you, she was betrothed to the Prince of Earth, Endymion. But since she left and fell in love with you, the betrothal was ended. Serenity–hime can marry anyone she wanted and she wanted to marry you. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I have to go now. Please don't be angry at Serenity–hime for her death. Sayonara."

End of Flask Back

Sesshoumaru did get angry at her. Angry that she left only to die. Angry that she broke her promise. That night, Sesshoumaru cried for the first time ever since his mother passed away. He locked himself inside his study for a few days until his heart hardened and he started to hate everyone, vowing to never fall in love again.

Looking at the woman in front of him, Sesshoumaru know his vow was breaking: first by Rin and now this Serenity–look–alike, Usagi.

"Sesshoumaru–san, are you alright?" Usagi asked when Sesshoumaru stopped asking questions.

"I'm fine. I have to go now."

"Okay but…"

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering, why did you ask me those questions?"

"You remind me of someone. Someone who I lost long ago."

"Who is that?"

"My love. Princess Serenity of the White Moon."

"What happened?"

"She died. I'm sorry, I have to go now." Without waiting for a reply, Sesshoumaru walked out of the house.

"Okay." Usagi said quietly.

-----------------------------------------------------

That night, Usagi was visited by Sailor Pluto once again.

"Pluto, do you remember an Inu youkai name Sesshoumaru–san?"

Nodding slowly, Sailor Pluto replied, "Why do you ask Hime?"

"Sesshoumaru–san said I remind him of his princess, Serenity. Am I her Pluto?"

"Yea you are. Would you like your memories back Usagi–hime?'

"Hai."

Pluto nodded and raised her staff, yelling out, "Pluto Mind Meld!" A green light shot from Pluto's Staff and onto Usagi's forehead.

A few minutes later, the light disappeared and Usagi stood there sobbing.

"Pluto, I made myself and him suffer when I left and couldn't come back. And I also made him cold–hearted. What kind of person am I?"

"You are a good person, Hime. You did what you had to do. Now you have a choice, you can go back with me or you can stay here with him."

"Can I have more time?"

"Hai but you only have a month left. Choose wisely Hime."

"Hai. Arigatou."

When Usagi woke up, she had all her true memories back.

"Usagi, breakfast is ready!" Kagome called.

"Coming."

Changing into another kimono, which is black with blue petals, putting her long hair back into her usual hair style, Usagi left her room.

"Usagi, are you alright? Last night I heard you tossing and turning," Kaede asked.

"I'm fine but thanks for the concern," Usagi said smiling, "I just had an unpleasant dream."

"I hope you are alright."

"I am."

"Usagi, would you like to travel with us?" Kagome asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To collect Jewel Shards," Sango replied.

"I'll just stay here." Usagi said, "Plus, I have to do something."

"What is it?" Shippo asked.

"I have to meet Sesshoumaru–san."

"Why? He's so scary!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I know," Usagi agreed giggling, "But it's very important."

"Just be careful ok?" Kagome said putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Hai."

-----------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, after Kagome and the others left, Usagi got ready to leave. Since Sesshoumaru's castle was 2 days away, Usagi packed extra food and another kimono.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Kaede asked, "One of the villagers can take you there."

"I'll be fine Kaede–sama," Usagi assured for the 100th time that day, "Remember, Sesshoumaru–san doesn't like humans. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

"Alright but if you are attacked, use the scriptures I gave you. You remember the chantments right? You are very powerful and you can use our youkai powers to help you so you'll be fine, right?"

"Right. Ja ne!"

"Ja! Be careful!"

"I will!"

Usagi had never left the village before but she knew the way to Sesshoumaru's castle since she knew his scent. By the first day, Usagi already killed 4 youkais who tried to kill her. She also found two little diamond shaped crystals which came out of two of the youkais. Not knowing what they were, she pocketed them. By the second day, Usagi was already tired. She was actually glad when she saw Sesshoumaru's castle in view.

Running, she jumped over the high stone wall and landed in the garden that she remembered from 500 years ago. Smiling, Usagi unhid her scent and hid behind the tree.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was having his dinner with Rin when he smelt Usagi's scent nearby. Confused, he got up and followed the scent outside in his garden, with Rin and Jekken following behind quietly.

"What's wrong Master Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"I smell someone." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Master Sesshoumaru, this scent is the same as…" Jekken was interrupted.

"Yes it is her."

"But how?"

"She was reborned 1000 years into the future but came back here 500 years before."

"How do you know this?"

"Sailor Pluto revisited me last night and told me."

"Oh Master. Mistress Serenity finally is coming back to you."

"Hai."

"Who is Serenity?" Rin asked confused, "Is she my new mommy?"

Smiling at Rin's innocent question, Sesshoumaru replied, "If she wants to." Grinning, Rin ran away, pulling Jekken by his arm, back into the dinning room.

"You can come out now Usagi," Sesshoumaru said when he was alone. He watched as Usagi came out from behind the tree in front of him. Sesshoumaru felt his heart melt inside of his as he recalled the same scene that's happened 500 years ago when he first met Serenity.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for you. I have some questions to ask you."

"Come inside first before you freeze."

"Hai."

Once seated in a comfortable room, Usagi began to feel nervous. Sesshoumaru, feeling her discomfort, smirked and sat down in front of her.

"What is your question?" He asked,

"Well, I was wondering if you still love Serenity."

"With all my heart. Why do you ask?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I still love you too. And I'm back!"

"Serenity?"

"Hai. I missed you my love."

The next thing Serenity new was Sesshoumaru hugging her tight.

"I missed you so much," Sesshoumaru said, "I thought I'd never see you again until I saw you chasing that Two – Tail."

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you again. I promise." And they kissed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back in the SM world, Usagi's body started to glow. The senshis and Mamoru was shocked. Then the Ginzuishou came out and the girls started to cry.

Usagi's spirit appeared and she smiled at them.

"Don't worry about me," she said in tears also, "Now that I'm gone, you can all be normal teenagers. Ami, keep doing your best so you can become a doctor. Rei, keep your grandpa away from girls and become a full fledge Priestess. Makoto, study hard so you can become a chef and own your own restaurant. Minako, don't chase the boys all the time so you can become a model and actress. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, take care of yourselves and the girls for me ok? I'll miss you guys so much." She hugged the senshis for the last time and turned to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry we can't be together." She hugged Mamoru too and whispered, "I know you love Rei. Now, go and get her." Mamoru only nodded and smiled at her.

Usagi looked at her friends one more time before the Ginzuishou shattered into a million of pieces and disappeared.

The monitor which showed Usagi's heartbeat stopped beeping.

The End


	2. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
